World 1: 7Days
by Snafu-no-Duragon
Summary: (The reason I didn't put this in the crossover archives is because there is no 7Days category instead of 7 Days to Die, which is not the one that I'm looking for.)
1. Day 1: Ellie and Hilde

...

Ellie: So... I guess that's my task. *Pulls out a flower*

Ellie: I gotta give this to a certain someone... But, who?

**Ellie walked in to the abandoned city.**

Ellie: I... Can't seem to remember why am I here too.

Ellie: All I can remember is my name, and the task that Charon gave me to be resurrected...

...

Ellie: Yeah, he said I'm already dead. Maybe he's the grim reaper or something like that...

Strange: WOAH, WOAH, WOAAAH! *A woman got surprised after seeing Ellie*

Ellie: Wait, what's wrong?!

Strange: O - oh, you're a person? Phew.

Strange: I thought you were a zombie.

**Ellie realized that she IS human, although she doesn't know why she was surprised about it.**

Ellie: Hey, how about we start this by introducing ourselves? I'm Ellie.

Strange: Hey, Ellie! I'm Hilde, nice to meet you!

Hilde: I was getting worried how I was gonna finish my task on my own.

Hilde: Great thing you showed up.

Ellie: Actually, it was you the one who showed up.

Hilde: *Pats her messenger bag* I'm supposed to deliver a letter with a heartfelt message.

Hilde: But they just gave me this bag of letters. They wouldn't tell me what sort of letter. I was supposed to give, and to whom.

Hilde: There's just no reasoning with him, that Charon guy.

Ellie: You met him as well?

Hilde: Well, his name's Charon.

Ellie: Yep, that's him.

Hilde: By the way, what's your task, Ellie?

Ellie: Just like you, I need to deliver something to someone. *Takes out flower* This flower here, I need to give it to a certain someone.

Ellie: Charon said that the person I'm looking for is an important one to me.

Hilde: I see...

Hilde: Oh, before I forget...

**Hilde gave Ellie a letter from the bag.**

Ellie: Um... And this is for...?

Hilde: *Grin* I'm just handing them out to everyone I see since I don't know what I'm supposed to do with them.

Hilde: And... Just like that, nothing happened... Now what am I gonna do...?

Masked Man: AAAAUUUGH!

Masked Man: DON'T DO IT!

**A gunshot is heard.**

Hilde: Wha...?!

Ellie: A gunshot?!

Hilde: Uh, oh...

Hilde: Nah, no... It can't be...

Ellie: We gotta go there!

Hilde: Oh, um... Yeah, I guess you're right.

**Some moments later****, the 2 arrived at a small building.**

Masked Man: Ungh... H - hold on...

Armed Man: Oh, come on... Too late for that.

Masked Man: Don't do it! Just let me live! Please!

**The Armed Man shot him, killing him instantly.**

Hilde: Eeek!

Hilde: He's dead, Ellie! He's actually dead!

Ellie: Shh! He's gonna hear us!

Hilde: Mmmfff...!

Armed Man: Hey, show yourself!

Hilde: Mmmffftttt!

**The Armed Man pointed his gun to their way.**

Ellie: We gotta run, Hilde!

Hilde: OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD!

Hilde: My legs are shaking...

Hilde: No, I can't... I can't move...

Ellie: Come on, Hilde! Get a hang of yourself! Calm down!

...

Ellie: Okay, then... No need to run. Don't worry, Hilde. I'm gonna stay with you.

Hilde: But what about that guy...? You could get murdered!

Ellie: I'm sure he has a good reason to do it...

Armed Man: Nope. I did it because I wanted to.

Ellie: What?!

Hilde: SCREEEEEEEEEE!

Armed Man: Damn, that was so loud.

Armed Man: Hey, you there. The one with the bag. Keep it down, alright?

Armed Man: Before I kill you, let me introduce myself.

Armed Man: It's Balaam.

Balaam: And although the gun is pretty self - explanatory, my task is to kill.

Hilde: Unghhh... Eeeeek!

Balaam: So I've completely scared the crap out of you...

Balaam: But for you. *Points at Ellie* You seem so calm.

Balaam: Who are you 2?

Ellie: ...

Balaam: ...

Ellie: ...

Balaam: So that's how you wanna play, huh.

Balaam: Because neither of you won't talk, I guess I'll have to try giving you a small taste of one of my bullets first.

Hilde: WAIT, HOLD ON!

Hilde: I'm Hilde, and this one's Ellie!

Hilde: Please, don't kill us! Please!

Balaam: Ha! There's the reaction I'm looking for!

Balaam: I'm just kidding, okay!

Ellie: Wasn't that too serious to be called a joke?

Hilde: Wow... So it was all a joke.

Hilde: Still, what a relief... Phew.

Balaam: I won't kill you.

...

Balaam: Not today.

Ellie: Wait, what?!

Hilde: Not today?!

Balaam: I've killed plenty of people today...

Balaam: Plus, I love that reaction I got out of you. Hilde, was it?

Hilde: Eeek!

Balaam: Alright then, ladies.

Balaam: The next time we meet, both of you will be dead.

Balaam: Bah - bye, then!

**Balaam left the building.**

Hilde: ...

Ellie: ...

Hilde: Well, of course there has to be a villain.

Ellie: Yeah. This resurrection thing isn't that easy.

Hilde: So this is why he called it a test...

Hilde: Why do you think Balaam let us go, though?

Ellie: Let's try our best to not think about him...

Ellie: Doing that with knowing the fact that we have no defense against him just gives me the creeps.

Hilde: Yeah, I guess we shouldn't.

Hilde: Anyways, I'm glad...

...

Hilde: I'm glad that I met you first and not him!

Ellie: Me too. That was very serious.

**Hilde then saw the Masked Man's dead body.**

Hilde: Eeeeeeeeek! It's that dead body again!

Ellie: ...

Ellie: We obviously can't afford to stay here.

Ellie: Let's go somewhere else safe.

Hilde: Alright, come on! Let's go!

**A few hours later.**

Hilde: It sorta feels like we're going around in circles.

Hilde: Do you think we'll be able to ever find a safe place in an abandoned city like this?

Ellie: I was about to ask you something too.

Ellie: You might get lots of trouble because of me.

Ellie: Are you okay with that?

Hilde: Yeah, obviously!

Hilde: Whatever it is, the 2 of us can get through it together!

Hilde: I say we keep on thinking positive and cheat death together!

Ellie: ...

Ellie: I agree.

Ellie: Let's go!


	2. Day 1: Stealth, Kirell, and Balaam

**If you want to know how the characters look like, they can be seen in the cover art. In the center there's Kirell. In the bottom left there's Hilde. In the middle left there's Philip, the masked man. In the top left there's Charon. In the bottom right there's Philio. In the middle right there's Balaam. In the top right there's Argo.**

* * *

...

Stealth: Finally! A city!

Stealth: Hope I can find food there... I might need them. Maybe there are others too.

**Stealth entered the abandoned city.**

Stealth: Huh, weird...

Stealth: Looks like this is some kind of ghost town...

Stealth: *Takes out a ruby necklace* Please, I need your help...

**A woman with long white hair stopped walking as she saw Stealth.**

Strange: Hey, hello!

Stealth: Wha- Oh!

Stealth: Hi!

Strange: Never thought I would meet someone...

Strange: You know... Cuz this city looks like the city in those zombie apocalypse games.

Stealth: Yeeeeaaahh, right...

Strange: I'm Kirell.

Stealth: Stealth.

Kirell: Ooookay, then... Stealth...

Kirell: Can you tell me about your task?

Stealth: ...

Stealth: Charon came to you too, huh.

Kirell: Yeah, he did.

**Then, another person walked to them.**

Armed Man: Hey.

Armed Man: So, obviously you 2 are on this test thing too.

Stealth: Whoa.

Kirell: Oh, seems we got someone else here.

Armed Man: Name's Balaam.

Stealth: I'm Stealth.

Kirell: Kirell. Good to see ya.

Balaam: Yeah, same.

Balaam: Hopefully the three of us can get resurrected.

Balaam: Which brings me to my point... *Refills ammo*

Stealth: Hey, what're you doing?!

Kirell: What, are you mugging me? Get that gun outta my face!

Balaam: Yeah, this isn't ideal, but...

Balaam: Just trying to have an honest conversation.

Stealth: That's not what I would call a way to start a conversation.

Kirell: Yeah. Seems more like "intimidation".

Balaam: You 2 know the rules of the game.

Balaam: Everyone are given different tasks and equipments.

Balaam: Go on. Tell me both of them.

Kirell: Heh, so easy...

Stealth: You think we're gonna tell someone like you about ours?

Stealth: Besides, me and Kirell can already tell what your task is.

Balaam: Alright, you got me interested.

Balaam: Let's see what you have to say.

Kirell: You have to kill someone specific.

Balaam: And what makes you think that?

Stealth: You won't have a reason to threaten us from the start if we're wrong about your task.

Balaam: A threat's just a threat.

Kirell: Since you need to go out and kill people, you think that everyone has to do the same.

Balaam: What makes you think it's someone specific?

Stealth: You didn't just shoot us on sight.

Balaam: Man! That's lit! I gotta tell both of you, you're good.

Balaam: I knew I liked you 2.

Balaam: Right and wrong.

Stealth: I don't get it.

Kirell: So do I.

Balaam: Alright, enough with the small talk.

Balaam: Quit the games and tell me your tasks.

Stealth: I need to be with every remaining people in this test.

Stealth: My equipment is the Friendship Necklace.

Stealth: I can ask for it to help me find others.

Stealth: However, it only works once each day.

Kirell: For me, I need to go somewhere.

Balaam: Then you gotta follow something.

Kirell: Okay, can you give me a minute?

Balaam: Didn't I tell you to cut the crap?!

Balaam: Start talking or else I'll...

Balaam: ...

Stealth: Or else you'll what?

Balaam: OH, YEAAAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!

Balaam: This is what I've been waiting for!

**A masked man appears behind Balaam.**

Masked Man: ...

Masked Man: Balaam, it's me... Philip.

Philip: I followed you here.

Philip: And I think we need to tal-!

**Balaam shot Philip.**

Kirell: Okay, that's it. I don't wanna see this.

Stealth: Yeah, me too. Although I really wanna help that guy, I don't have any weapon.

...

Kirell: My compass... It stopped spinning.

Stealth: Wait, you have a compass?

Stealth: If so, that means...

Kirell: Yeah, I gotta follow it.

Kirell: And the arrow only stops spinning if someone dies.

Stealth: ...

Kirell: But, please. Don't get the wrong idea.

Kirell: I won't kill anyone.

**A few minutes later.**

Balaam: Hey, ladies.

Balaam: What did I miss?

Stealth: Kirell told me more about her task.

Balaam: Ooh, I want to know more too.

Kirell: Ugh, that voice of yours... Disgusting.

Balaam: Hey, don't blame me! I don't get to choose my own voice, okay?

Stealth: Balaam, can you just shut up?!

Stealth: If you won't, then I'm not gonna tell you about her task.

Balaam: Tch...

Balaam: Fine, have it your way.

**The 3 of them walked away from the building, with Stealth explaining to Balaam about Kirell's test while walking.**

Balaam: Oh, so we're the same after all...

Kirell: Me? And you? The same?

Kirell: Don't make me laugh.

Balaam: Both of us has to kill someone to finish our task, right?

Balaam: It's totally the same.

Stealth: She is not going to kill anyone!

Stealth: Kirell's no murderer. Unlike you...

Balaam: Gah! Enough with this thingy!

Balaam: I'm gonna change the topic, whether you like it or not!

Kirell: Oh, boy...

Balaam: After I killed Philip, I met 2 other girls. They seem to be on the same side.

Balaam: One is black and a scaredy cat.

Stealth: That was kinda racist...

Balaam: Well, sorry for that! I'm just saying the truth!

Balaam: *Sigh* Okay, and the other one is brown - haired.

Kirell: Lemme guess...

Kirell: They're both dead now?

Balaam: Of course not! I killed enough people for today!

Stealth: So...

Stealth: You let them go?

Balaam: Yep.

**Suddenly, the bushes near them starts shaking.**

Balaam: Oh...

Balaam: What do we have here?

Red - Haired Man: He's aiming at us! Did he see us?!

Strange: Shh! You must stay hidden!

Balaam: I'm Balaam.

Balaam: On my right is Kirell, and on my left is Stealth.

Balaam: Why don't you come out of there and introduce yourself?

**A bearded man revealed himself.**

Strange: *Points shotgun at Balaam* The name's Argo.

Kirell: Crap!

Stealth: He has a gun too?!

Balaam: This is exciting. Finally someone to point a gun at me.

Balaam: But do you even mean to kill me?

Argo: I can't say. It depends on your next move.

Red - Haired Man: *Picks up rock*

Balaam: And you. Hiding over there. What's your name?

Red - Haired Man: Flame. You must have some sort of sixth sense. Pfft!

Kirell: Heh... I like his sense of humor.

Balaam: Oh, you're too kind.

Balaam: However, we're not here for a fight.

Stealth: He's actually saying the truth...

Flame: And do you have a reason for us to believe you guys?

Balaam: I mean, starting a fight here means nobody's gonna make it out alive.

Balaam: I say fighting is off the table.

Kirell: Thank goodness.

Balaam: I'm pretty sure the 5 of us will all meet again.

Balaam: Until then, toodles!

**The 3 of them left the other 2.**

Stealth: Dude, you almost started a fight, ya know that?!

Kirell: I think it's better if you didn't aim your handgun at them.

Balaam: Now that I think of it...

Balaam: Yeah, you two are right, actually.

Balaam: I guess it's time for me to tell you my task.

Kirell: You're really going to?

Balaam: Well, we're like a teammates now, so why not?

Balaam: My equipment is this. *Pulls out gun* The Selfish Handgun. I can only use it if the person that I'm going to shoot wants to kill me.

Balaam: My task is to kill someone specific, but I still don't know who.

Balaam: You girls satisfied now?

Kirell: Yep. We just need to know your task and equipment, that's all.

Stealth: Now we can avoid moments of awkwardness.

Kirell: Uh - huh.


	3. Day 1: Flame and Argo

...

Flame: Protect every girl here until they finish their tasks?

Flame: Why would Charon give me THAT task?

**Flame enters the abandoned city.**

Flame: Hope I can find others here...

Strange: Excuse me.

Flame: Whoa!

**A bearded man walked up to him from behind.**

Strange: Oh, dear. My apologies.

Strange: I startled you, and that was not my intent.

Strange: I go by the name of Argo.

Flame: Uh... Yeah...

Flame: Flame... Nice to meet you...

Argo: Sorry for sneaking out on you. It was like my body moved by itself.

Flame: Maybe it was a habit when you were still alive.

Argo: Yes, that could be true. But, again, my apologies.

Argo: So, Flame. It seems that you are dead as well and undergoing a test of your own.

Argo: Perhaps we might find each other helpful if we stay together.

Flame: I'm actually really glad that you mentioned it. I was also looking for someone else as well.

Argo: Hm...

Argo: Flame, am I right to assume that...

Argo: Me becoming your partner is for your advantage?

Flame: What...?

Flame: Uh, I don't know what to say...

Flame: First, I'm kinda scared to be alone here. Second, I think a partner would be a good help.

Flame: So... The answer is kinda like, yes and no.

Argo: I see...

Argo: To be completely honest...

Argo: *Pulls out a shotgun* I have a gun on me, Flame.

Flame: Well, I guess my test ends here, huh.

Flame: Right at the start.

Argo: Sorry for scaring you, but I'm not going to shoot you.

Argo: I'd like you to be completely honest with me as well.

Argo: Which is why I've volunteered that information to you first.

Flame: ...

Argo: Now, I am asking you this as your future comrade and partner...

Argo: Flame, what is your task?

Flame: It's... Kinda weird, but...

Flame: I have to protect every girls that are in this test until they finish their tasks.

Argo: And, how could you do that?

Flame: *Takes out a radar* This is the equipment that Charon gave me.

Flame: The Protector Radar.

Argo: Really?

Argo: But... Nothing can be seen there...

Flame: It only activates when a girl is in danger.

Argo: Well, I have to say...

Argo: That's pretty unique...

Flame: How about your task, Argo?

Argo: Sorry, but I prefer to keep it a secret.

Flame: Huh... Okay...

Flame: Well this is kind of awkward...

Argo: Although we feel like that right now, if we start to really trust each other and become close allies...

Argo: That'll be the time when I will tell you my secret.

Flame: Seems fine.

**Flame's radar beeps.**

Flame: Hey, the radar's on!

Argo: That could only mean one thing...

Flame: Quick! Follow me!

**The 2 of them arrived at a building and hid behind the main entrance.**

Strange: Please, don't kill us! Please!

Armed Man: Ha! There's the reaction I'm looking for!

Flame: What do we do now, Argo?

Flame: Should we go and help them?

Argo: No...

Argo: At times like these, we need to wait for a perfect moment.

Armed Man: I'm just kidding, okay!

Flame: What?! He called that a joke?!

Argo: Keep quiet. He'll hear us if you don't.

Flame: Oh, yeah, sorry.

**A few minutes later.**

Armed Man: Bah - bye, then!

Flame: He left...

Argo: Are you going after him?

Flame: I don't really know what to do now...

Flame: As long as those 2 girls are safe, it's fine for me.

Argo: I'm going to follow him.

Argo: I don't know why, but there's something weird about him...

Flame: Like calling a threat a joke? Can't agree more.

Argo: That IS weird, but there are other things...

Argo: Care to come with me?

Flame: Of course.

Flame: We ARE partners after all.

**They followed the Armed Man, along with his other 2 partners.** **The 2 of them then hid behind a bush when they got close, but accidentally shake it.**

Armed Man: Oh...

Armed Man: What do we have here?

Flame: He's aiming at us! Did he see us?!

Argo: Shh! You must stay hidden!

Armed Man: I'm Balaam.

Balaam: On my right is Kirell, and on my right is Stealth.

Balaam: Why don't you come out and introduce yourself?

Flame: So...

Flame: We're dead, aren't we?

Argo: No. You just stay here.

Argo: Let me handle this.

**Argo reveals himself.**

Argo: *Points shotgun at Balaam* The name's Argo.

Kirell: Crap!

Stealth: He has a gun too?!

Balaam: This is exciting. Finally someone to point a gun at me.

Balaam: But do you even mean to kill me?

Argo: I can't say. It depends on your next move.

Flame: This is my chance!

Flame: Sorry, Argo. I know you told me to stay out of this, but... *Picks up rock*

Balaam: And you. Hiding over there. What's your name?

Flame: Dang it! How did he know?! *Stands up*

Flame: Flame. You must have some sort of sixth sense. Pfft!

Kirell: Heh... I like his sense of humor.

Balaam: Oh, you're too kind.

Balaam: However, we're not here for a fight.

Stealth: He's actually saying the truth...

Flame: And do you have a reason for us to believe you guys?

Balaam: I mean, starting a fight here means nobody's gonna make it out alive.

Balaam: I say fighting is off the table.

Kirell: Thank goodness.

Balaam: I'm pretty sure that the 5 of us will all meet again.

Balaam: Until then, toodles!

**The 3 of them left.**

Flame: Well... I guess that means we're safe, now.

Argo: Yeah, and I think I know why there's something weird about him.

Argo: Perhaps his gun only works in certain conditions, like me.

Flame: So, your gun is almost the same as his.

Argo: ...

Argo: Seems like the radar turned off.

Flame: Great... Now what do I do?

Argo: I'd be happy to be of assistance.

Argo: I too need your help.

Flame: ...

Argo: Shall we? Flame.

Flame: I hope I can trust you, Argo...

Argo: I promise that you can, as long as we keep this bond we have tight.


	4. Day 2: Connection & Bond

**Ellie woke up.**

Ellie: Wha...?

Ellie: Was that a... Dream...?

Ellie: It felt so real...

Ellie: Wait, what did I dream of again...?

Hilde: HOLD ON! WAIT!

**Hilde woke up.**

Hilde: Uh... Whoa...

Hilde: What happened...? Where am I...?

Ellie: Morning to you, Hilde.

Hilde: Oh, uh, yeah, right... This test thingy...

Ellie: Let me guess... You had dream too?

Hilde: *Sob*

Ellie: What's wrong? Was it a sad dream?

Hilde: I think I was in a bad accident...

Hilde: I didn't feel much pain, but I just felt really sad...

Hilde: I was trying to pull myself across the ground trying to do something, but then everything went dark...

Ellie: Maybe that has something to do before you died... Although I'm still not sure myself...

Hilde: That might be it.

Hilde: I think I remembered something I absolutely had to do before I died.

Ellie: That could be a hint for your task.

Hilde: Yeah, maybe. This is all complicated.

Ellie: Hey, Hilde...

Hilde: Yeah?

Ellie: Didn't we get up around the same time yesterday too...?

Ellie: And come to think of it, we fell asleep at the same time...

Hilde: Maybe it's some kind of rule here...

Hilde: Just maybe, though.

Ellie: If it's true, then it would give us a big advantage.

Ellie: We wouldn't have to worry about Balaam when we're asleep.

Hilde: You're right.

Ellie: ...

Hilde: Um... Ellie? Is there anything wrong?

Hilde: That look on your face... It's scaring me...

Ellie: Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about something in my dream...

Ellie: Unlike you, I can't remember any of it...

Hilde: Any of it?

Ellie: ...

Ellie: Well... I think I saw me walking with 2 other people...

Ellie: They were so blurry, though... It's impossible to recognize them easily.

Ellie: I had a feeling that the 2 of them are really close to me...

Hilde: ...

Hilde: Come on, don't give me that look!

Hilde: We still have 5 days left!

Hilde: I'm sure we'll find a way! Don't stress out too much!

Ellie: Thanks, Hilde.

Ellie: You really calmed me down there.

Hilde: *Chuckles* When everything's hard, you still gotta stay positive!

Ellie: *Smiles* You're right! Let's keep going together!

**A few hours later, around noon.**

Hilde: Whoa... Over there... They're not... Are they...?

Ellie: What?

**They look at a group of humanoid creatures looking like zombies.**

Undead: Gggrrr...

Ellie: Um... Just curious, do you know them, Hilde?

Hilde: It's obvious what those are.

Hilde: They're the undead.

Ellie: Never heard of them.

Hilde: Charon told us about it.

Hilde: They're basically us if we failed to finish our tasks in 7 days.

Ellie: Huh. He skipped that part.

Hilde: Oh, and another thing.

Hilde: Don't get eaten.

Ellie: They feed on people?! What kind of world is this?!

Hilde: Um, Ellie...? I guess this is the perfect time to run!

Ellie: Yeah, gotcha! Follow me!

* * *

Stealth: Looks like your compass wants you to open that drawer.

Kirell: Seems like it.

Kirell: *Opens drawer* A gun...?

Stealth: Could it be useful to fight against Balaam?

Kirell: Well, we DID left him alone back there. Taking this gun would be a wise choice, just in case if he's pissed off.

Stealth: Let me see... *Takes gun*

Stealth: It's useles... No ammo or anything.

Kirell: Why don't we check the other drawers? There could be something useful in it.

Stealth: Good idea!

**After a few minutes, Stealth found a blade.**

Stealth: Sharp... Deadly... Lethal. I can use this.

Kirell: I also found a first aid kit. It could come in handy later.

Kirell: So, are we all set?

Stealth: Yep! Let's go!

* * *

Flame: *Sigh*

Argo: What is it?

Flame: Still... Nothing from the radar...

Argo: We have to be patient for that to start.

Flame: Yeah... I guess you're right...

Flame: ...

Argo: What's wrong?

Flame: No, it's nothing important... I'm just worried about all the girls out there...

Flame: They could be dying right now, and maybe my radar's not working...

Flame: And if that happens... I'm the one to blame for it...

Argo: ...

Argo: Well, you must be a very good person when you were alive, then, Flame.

Flame: What makes you think that?

Argo: You're always thinking about protecting people from danger, and I believe that it's not only for your task.

Argo: But it's to keep them safe as well.

Flame: Ha... I guess I'm like that...

Flame: Thanks, Argo.

Argo: You're welcome.

* * *

Ellie: They're closing in!

Undead: Graaahhhh...

Hilde: WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO NOW?!

Ellie: ...

Ellie: Hilde! You take that pipe over there, and I'll take the plank!

Hilde: Wha...? Oh! Yeah, right!

Hilde: *Takes pipe* We can fight with these!

Ellie: *Takes plank* Quick! Before they eat us!

**The 2 fought the undeads off, but they were too much for them to handle.**

Ellie: It's no use... With no real weapons, this is impossible...

Hilde: I hate to admit it, but...

Hilde: I think you're right...

Ellie: I guess this is the end...

Blonde Girl: Not in my watch.

**The girl killed every undead with her sword.**

Hilde: What just... Happened...?

Ellie: You...

Blonde Girl: You're welcome. I'm Genevieve. You can call me Eve.

Hilde: Oh, uh... Thanks for saving us, Eve!

Eve: Don't mention it.

Eve: ...

Eve: Well... I guess you should.

**Eve stabbed Hilde's foot with her sword.**

Hilde: AH!

Ellie: HILDE!

Ellie: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Eve: She's returning my favor, by giving up her ability to walk normally.

Ellie: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "GIVING UP", YOU SICK WOMAN?!

Eve: Okay, that's all I need to do. See you girls later!

**Eve left.**

Hilde: Ellie! It hurts so much!

Ellie: Don't worry... Let me see...

Ellie: Hilde... Your foot...

Hilde: I don't want to see it!

Hilde: Is it... That bad...?

Ellie: ...

Ellie: There's a hole on your foot...

Hilde: *Sob* *Sniff*

Ellie: Don't cry, Hilde. There should be something here that I can use...

Stealth: Hey, there. Can we help with anything?

**Ellie turned around to see Stealth and Kirell.**

Ellie: Um... Who are you?

Stealth: I'm Stealth, and this is Kirell.

Kirell: You need help, right? I have a first aid kit here.

Ellie: Great! Can I use it?

Kirell: Please, let me.

**Kirell walked up to Hilde and wrapped her foot.**

Kirell: There. That's better.

Hilde: It still stings, but... Thank you, uh...

Kirell: Kirell. Nice to meet you.

Hilde: I'm Hilde.

Hilde: *Smiles* Thanks, Kirell!

Flame: I'm here!

**Flame rushed to them.**

Flame: Wait... Don't tell me...

Stealth: You missed everything.

Flame: Dang it!

Stealth: Flame, right? Where's that Argo guy?

Flame: Oh... I left him as soon as my radar turned on.

Flame: Now I feel guilty. He called me a good person, and then I left him alone...

Ellie: Don't worry. I'm sure he'll get it, whoever we're talking about right now.

Flame: Oh, hey, you're that girl that got threatened by Balaam.

Ellie: Wait, you know me?

Flame: Of course! I saw you when Balaam threatened you and Hilde.

Flame: Oh, and sorry for not helping that time.

Ellie: It's okay. Attacking that guy would be a death wish.

Flame: Guess you're right.

Ellie: I AM right.

Flame: I'm Flame.

Stealth: And I'm pretty sure that you me and Kirell.

Flame: Yeah... Aren't you 2 with Balaam?

Ellie: Wait, you're with HIM?!

Stealth: Calm down. I don't even like him anyway.

Flame: Let's all be honest... No one likes him.

Kirell: Stealth! You ready to go?

Stealth: Yeah.

Ellie: You're leaving? Why not come with us?

Stealth: My task is for everyone to be with me, so I gotta find Balaam too.

Stealth: We'll be back as soon as we find him.

Kirell: Man, we really gotta look for him, huh...

Stealth: Unfortunately, we do.

Kirell: Well, see you all later, then.

**Kirell and Stealth left.**

Flame: I should be going too, now that both of you are safe.

Flame: I have to apologize to Argo.

Flame: Bye!

**Flame left.**

Ellie: ...

Ellie: Flame and Stealth...

Ellie: They have something to do with my dream...

Hilde: Uh... Ellie?

Hilde: Can you help me walk right now?

Ellie: Coming!

**Meanwhile, in an alleyway.**

Balaam: There's my next target...

Flame: Not so fast!

Flame: Argo, shoot him!

Balaam: What?!

Argo: Thought you'd never ask.

Balaam: *Pulls out handgun* You really wanna start a fight here?

Kirell: Balaam!

Flame: Kirell, Stealth!

Stealth: Oh, sorry, are we interrupting something personal?

Balaam: No, it's okay. I'm not in the mood to fight the old guy.

Balaam: And I assume that the 2 of you know why.

Kirell: Of course.

Stealth: Come on, Balaam. Let's just... Go.

Balaam: Whatever.

**Balaam, Stealth, and Kirell left.**

Flame: Phew.

Argo: It's good to be hard for your task, knowing that some of the girls are bad.

Flame: Bad, but not evil.

Argo: And I suppose that you have something to say to me?

Flame: Yeah... Sorry for leaving you.

Argo: It's fine. But I would appreciate it if you don't do it again.

Flame: Promise!

Argo: And, Flame. I need to tell you something about my gun.

Flame: Huh?

Argo: Do you want me to shoot you with it?

Flame: What?! Of course not!

Argo: I'm going to shoot you anyway.

**Argo tried to shoot him, but nothing happened.**

Argo: Can you guess what happened just then?

Flame: I don't really get it...

Argo: My gun can only shoot if someone wants me to.

Argo: That's the reason why it is named the Selfless Shotgun.

Flame: Huh. How weird. At least now I know that you can't complete this task alone.

Argo: Yours too.

Flame: Yeah, so let's keep on strengthening this connection!

* * *

**Just for you guys to know, the next crossover is with a visual novel, so the story's structure will stay the same like this one. **


End file.
